


the one where simon tells bram about his kink

by endverse_castiel



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Simon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, dont take blowjob advice from this i never had a dick in my mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-04-11 20:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse_castiel/pseuds/endverse_castiel
Summary: pretty much what the title and the tags say. lots of fucking and not much else!
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	the one where simon tells bram about his kink

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% porn. pwp. smut. pure filth. but you better BELIEVE i made it sappy. fight me.  
(i wrote this a year ago in class... what even is university smh)

Simon thought about Bram's dick a lot. A Lot. He thought about Bram a lot too, naturally. His boyfriend was all the most important superlatives: cutest, kindest, softest, warmest. Super smart also. But his dick was perfect, in Simon's humble opinion. 

Simon loved everything about it. He loved how big it was (yes, it was big and Simon felt like a bit of a slut for liking that, and he liked feeling like a slut), how it curved slightly up, how it felt in his hand - heavy and intimate, how it felt in his mouth and on his tongue - salty and urgent. He especially loved how it felt in his ass. Feeling Bram inside him was Simon's favorite feeling and he wanted to feel it a lot more often, preferably all the time. 

Bram was always very gentle and attentive with Simon, always making sure he is properly stretched out and lubed up before asking him _'Do you want it now?'_ and entering him after Simon's soft yes, babe, please. 

Simon loved their sex life, he really did, but he felt like he was a lot more experimental than Bram who was so sweet and pure it was hard to imagine him even thinking about all the dirty things Simon wanted Bram to do to him. 

Simon learned pretty early into their relationship that Bram isn't as shy as he might seem when it comes to sex and even though they were together for almost two years now and were very comfortable with each other, Simon never knew how to bring up some of his more unusual fantasies. 

Recently, he caught himself thinking about this particular fantasy more and more, and when he realized he drifted off for the last 20 minutes of a movie he was watching with his family on Christmas, he knew he needed to tell Bram.

Simon went to Bram's house the next day, he was going to tell Bram exactly what he wanted him to do. Bram's mom had gone to her sister’s house early in the morning and they had the whole house for themselves for 2 days. They didn't jump straight to sex, instead, they made lunch together - homemade pizza and then had some leftover brownies while watching new videos form their favorite YouTubers. In a moment of self-awareness, Simon noticed how they were having fun doing ordinary things like that and how it made him feel so happy and safe with his Bram. He wanted this forever and in his heart he knew he was going to have it. He couldn't even imagine him and Bram breaking up. 

Bram noticed him drifting and touched his hair.

'Hey, are you still here? ' Bram called him, looking at him softly. 

'Umm yeah, sorry.' Simon said and they smiled at each other. 'Let's go upstairs'

They put the dishes in the washer and Bram tried to nonchalantly run to his room to clean up a bit, as if Simon cared. 

Simon didn't waste any time after he walked in and saw Bram smile at him, he just grabbed him by his waist and kissed him, letting his hands wander down to Bram's ass and then up to his back. He pushed their hips together and Bram was already making tiny soft noises at the contact. Simon pulled back and took Bram's shirt off, then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. 

He felt kinda dominant today and Bram was obviously into it, judging by how hard his dick already was. Simon was touching him through his boxers and when Bram tried to get Simon a bit more naked, Simon pushed his hands away, taking Bram's pants off instead and pushing him on the bed, crawling over him. 

'I want you to fuck me,' Simon breathed out in between their kisses, 'I want it so bad'. 

Bram chuckled a bit at it, but his dick appreciated Simon's confession.

'Get naked then!'. 

Simon smirked slightly and pinned Bram's hands up over his head. 

'Don't move!' Simon said as he started kissing Bram's neck and chest, then went lower, kissing Bram's stomach and hips. Simon quickly took off Bram's boxers now, suddenly feeling very needy and licked the tip of Bram's dick, then kissed it lightly before putting it in his mouth and staying like that, just enjoying the sensation of Bram's dick in his mouth, feeling the weight of it on his tongue, which was his favorite thing about giving blowjobs. The taste wasn't bad either, so he just stayed there, not moving at all. 

Bram became restless soon, impulsively tangling his hands in Simon's hair and pulling slightly. Simon took Bram's hands in his and pulled off to tell him to be patient. 

'Just let me take care of you. I'm going to make you feel so good, baby.' 

Bram sighed in agreement, 'I know you will, Si, I just want you so bad.' 

Simon went back to kissing Bram's dick, planting kisses on its length and balls for a while, then started sucking on the head slowly. He was holding Bram's hands softly and Bram's grip was a gentle reminder of how good and patient he was for Simon, so still and beautiful and now very close to coming too soon. 

Bram pulled Simon's hands lightly and Simon knew he had to stop now and let Bram cool off. He took off his shirt and pants, and Bram said Simon got even cuter since the last time they saw each other. He said that almost every time, and Simon's cheeks would instantly get red; he never thought of himself as attractive, so hearing Bram say that made the butterflies in his stomach do somersaults. 

'Staaaph, I'm here for the dick appointment. Don't get all sappy with me for once, please.' 

'Is that so?' Bram laughed and sat up to pull Simon by his waist and get him to lie down on the bed so he could straddle him. Simon smiled up at him, his eyes radiating love. 

'I missed your dick, too, to be honest.' Bram said, deciding to play along with Simon’s little game, and took Simon's boxers off. 'No emotions tho, we're strictly fucking, hm?'. 

Simon squirmed under Bram's gaze, he couldn't keep replying playfully, he was far too embarrassed. They both laughed as Bram got back up to kiss him. 

'I love you' Simon said quickly and quietly and Bram kissed him harder, caressing his hips and thighs, pressing their bodies together.

‘I love you too.’ he answered, positioning them so he was in between Simon’s legs, kissing his inner thigh and biting lightly.

Simon felt like he was in heaven, but he remembered he had wanted to ask Bram to do that thing he fantasized about. He was so embarrassed just thinking about it and Bram’s tongue around his hole wasn’t helping. At all. He took a deep breath but couldn’t bring himself to look at Bram while saying it, so he kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

‘Um, babe…’ he tried to get Bram’s attention, ‘I would really like it if you could, like… Call me names?’ he said as quickly as he could, and closed his eyes in anticipation. Simon’s face was redder than ever before and he could feel Bram’s gaze on him.

‘Names?’ Bram said, clearly confused, ‘Like what exactly?’

‘I dunno…’ Simon opened his eyes now to look at Bram reassuringly, needing him to understand he could always say no, ‘Whatever you’re comfortable with.’ 

Bram smiled at him but stayed silent still, clearly not satisfied with that answer, so Simon continued.

‘Ummm… I was thinking... maybe like ‘slut’ or something like that.’ Simon blurted out.

They both blushed but Bram nodded and went back to licking Simon’s balls and taint and as pleasurable as that was, Simon couldn’t take the tension between them. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!!!! This is so frustrating!! Was Bram okay with that? God, I hope I didn’t freak him out, I hope he doesn’t think I’m weird. Oh my God!!! _

‘So?’ Simon couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to know how Bram felt about it.

‘Hmm?’ Bram hummed out, not taking his lips away from Simon’s soft skin.

‘Braaaam….’ Simon whined, ‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...’ 

‘Why would I be uncomfortable with stating facts?’

_Oh okay. Thank fuck._ A wave of relief washed over him before his brain registered exactly what Bram had said and then he blushed again. _So Bram’s going to go with it like that huh._

Bram kissed his hole before getting up and grabbing the lube from the nightstand and coating his fingers with it.

‘Now, we both know that your slutty hole is loose enough and it doesn’t need to be stretched out, but it’s not like you are going to complain about me doing whatever I want with it, right?’ Bram said, looking at Simon who was now completely red all over his face and chest, while Bram was slowly circling Simon’s hole with his pointer.

He was clearly waiting for an answer.

‘Yes!’ Simon blurted out, then panicked for a second and blurted out ‘I mean no! I won’t complain!’

Bram tried to stifle his laugh, but Simon could see that he was faking all this confidence so he decided to tease him a little.

‘You can do anything you want with my hole, sir.’

Bram furrowed his eyebrows at Si’s sudden out-of-character cheekiness and pushed his finger inside of him. They both took a long breath, _ yeah nah this isn’t going to last long, it’s just too hot._

Soon he had two fingers in him and Simon was ready to burst. He looked up at Bram and, faking an innocent voice, said ‘Please fuck me now, Bram, I need it so bad!’

Bram complied immediately, pulling his fingers out and smearing some lube on his dick.

Simon smiled to himself, _he was probably waiting for me to say something like that._

Bram’s dick slid in him so smoothly, and the feeling of that familiar fullness was overwhelming on its own, and when Bram took his dick in his wet hand and started stroking him, Simon came almost instantly, moaning nonsense and encouragement.

As he was coming down from his orgasm, Bram stilled inside of him for a moment and then he could feel Bram’s dick pulsating. 

‘Yeah, come in me, oh my god yes!’ he was mumbling, and Bram leaned down on him, completely spent and they laughed weakly until they caught their breaths.

Simon suddenly felt fully energized and gently pushed Bram off of him, straddled him and started kissing him passionately and holding his face.

‘Thank you for that, babe!’ Simon couldn’t help himself, his boyfriend was the best and he loved him so much ‘That was insanely hot!’

‘Yeah, it really was.’ Bram said, running his fingers through Simon’s hair and holding him close ‘Don’t thank me yet though, I’m going to last longer next time.’

‘Well, to be honest, I probably won’t!’ Simon said and they both laughed, holding each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
